


Only Human [Lawrusso Fanvid]

by hothologram



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Obsession, Video Edit, lawrusso, teaming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothologram/pseuds/hothologram
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Only Human [Lawrusso Fanvid]

Fandom: Cobra Kai / Karate Kid  
Characters: Johnny Lawrence & Daniel LaRusso (Lawrusso)  
Song: Human by The Pretenders (Tin Tin Out Mix [edit])  
Video edit by: hothologram (hot-hologram on Tumblr)  


On YouTube: <https://youtu.be/PgdygHA0zLU>


End file.
